Conventional socket wrenches have reversible one way drives that includes a ring of internal ratchet teeth and movable pawls engageable with the ratchet teeth to complete the drive couple between the handle and socket driven member. The handle must be angularly moved a minimum distance to change the interengaging positions of the ratchet teeth and pawls. This limits the use of the wrenches to environments that have sufficient space to allow for the required angular movement of the wrench handle to effect rotation of the socket driven member. These ratchet wrenches are not useable in confined spaces containing nuts and bolts that must be turned on and off threaded members.